pourquoi ?
by FicJulie
Summary: Pourquoi dois-je quitter ma maison ? ...Je suis dans cette pièce blanche depuis des heures peut être même des jours, je ne serai pas le dire... Assis par terre, mes bras entourant mes genoux replié contre mon torse et ma tête coincée entre mes jambes, je laisse glisser une larmes le long de ma joue... Pourquoi...?


O.S SLG : Pourquoi...?

Ceci est mon premier O.S Sur Salut les geeks, soyez indulgents !

Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et si un jour il tombe dessus et qu'il veut que j'enlève cette histoire je le ferai !

Pourquoi dois-je quitter ma maison ?

...Je suis dans cette pièce blanche depuis des heures peut être même des jours, je ne serai pas le dire... Assis par terre, mes bras

entourant mes genoux replié contre mon torse et ma tête coincée entre mes jambes, je laisse glisser une larmes le long de ma joue...

Pourquoi dois-je aller dans un centre appelé "Hôpital Psychiatrique" ?

...Maman, tu m'as dis de ne pas avoir peur, que je ne resterai pas longtemps et que tu viendrais souvent me voir... Mais depuis que je

suis ici tu n'es venu qu'une seule fois... J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, sentir ton doux parfum me chatouiller

le nez, sentir tes cheveux me caresser le visage pendant un câlin et revoir tes yeux bleus me fixer pendant un long moment...

Pourquoi les as-tu laissé m'emmener, maman ?

...Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir car je sais très bien que tu regrettes... Tu pleurais énormément quand ils m'ont emmené avec eux... Et

si papa n'était pas là pour te retenir je suis sur qu'à cette heure ci nous serions tous ensemble dans le salon, à jouer ou peut être

dans la cuisine à faire des crêpes...

Pourquoi dois-je quitter les amis que j'ai ?

...Les madames et les messieurs disent que c'est pour mon bien, que je ne devrai pas voir ces choses. Mais ceux sont mes seuls amis,

ceux sont aussi les seuls qui me font rire, sourire et quand je suis triste ils me consolent toujours. Je ne veux pas qu'ils

partent...

Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas que "ces choses" me rendent heureux ?

...D'abord ceux ne sont pas des "choses" , ceux sont mes personnalités ! C'est le patron qui me l'as dit... Le patron c'est celui qui

nous fait peur aux Geek et à moi, c'est aussi lui qui dispute les docteurs à travers mon corps quand je ne veux pas ou ne supporte

plus ces bonbons qui me font très mal à la tête... Il a beau me faire peur je l'aime beaucoup... Je l'aime autant que toutes mes

autres personnalités. C'est lui que j'ai vu en premier puis le Geek est apparut, le hippie, le prof et enfin maître panda... Mon mal

de tête commence à se calmer et mes larmes cessent de couler...

Pourquoi ils croient tous que j'ai une maladie ?

...C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas malade... Je vois juste des personnes que les autres ne peuvent pas voir... Tout à coup la voix du

Patron résonne au fond de ma tête...

- T'inquiètes pas gamin, on va trouver une solution pour te faire sortir de ce merdier ! dit la voix rauque

- Patron ! Patron ! dis je tout affolé

Je ne me rend pas compte que quelqu'un ouvre la porte de la chambre et je continue d'essayer de parler au Patron.

- Patron, viens me voir, s'il te plait !

- Mathieu ? dit une voix douce. Tu dois prendre tes bonbons pour te soigner.

Je sursaute puis lève la tête vers la dame

- Je ne veux pas... Je ne suis pas malade !

- Mathieu, tu dois les prendre ! dit elle plus sévèrement

- PATRON SAUVE MOI ! Hurlais je tout en me débattant

- Mathieu Calme toi ! dit elle en me tenant les bras

Je finis par m'écrouler au sol par manque de force. L'infirmière en profite pour me faire avaler les méchants bonbons et me fait boire

de force pour mieux les faire passer. La dame reprend le verre d'eau, me sourit légèrement puis ressort de la chambre. Rapidement mon

mal de tête reviens...

- Patron... gémis-je de douleurs en me tenant la tête.

Je prononce plusieurs fois le prénom de chacune de mes personnalités avec l'espoir que l'une d'entre elle me réponde. Comme à chaque

fois que je dois prendre ces bonbons, je n'entend plus leurs voix pendant plusieurs longues heures... jusqu'à que je les entendent de

nouveau et qu'on me redonne les bonbons et cela tout les jours depuis que je suis enfermé ici...

Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas me laisser tranquille...?

...Je me roule en boule, tenant ma tête entre mes mains et laisse de nouveau mon visage se remplir de larmes.

Le seul bruit qui résonne dans cette pièce est celui de mes plaintes et sanglots...

- Maman, Papa... Sortez moi de la... J'en peux plus d'être ici... J'ai tellement peur tout seul... S'il vous plait, rentrons à la

maison... chuchotais je à moi même.

Silence...

- Prof, toi qui c'est tout, dis moi ce que je fais là... Dis moi ce que j'ai fait pour mérité d'être enfermer ici comme un monstre...

Autre silence...

- Hippie s'il te plait, Viens me voir... Viens me faire rire en parlant d'insecte et de chose que je ne comprend pas toujours, comme

avant quand on était tous ensemble...

Un petit bruit ce fait entendre au fond de ma tête... comme si l'on tapait à l'intérieur...

- Geek viens me voir s'il te plait... Allons jouer pendant des heures à des jeux vidéos, je te laisserai choisir si tu veux... Mais

s'il te plait reviens, Je veux plus être seul ici...

Le même bruit se fait entendre mais un peu pus fort cette fois si...

- Panda viens me voir... J'ai besoin de tes câlins... Viens me rassurer, je sais que tu en es capable, ou viens seulement me chanter

une berceuse pour que je puisse enfin dormir cette nuit... dis je faiblement

Toujours ce même bruit me faisant encore plus mal à la tête qu'avant...

- Patron s'il te plait... Va dire au docteur que je n'en peut plus de ces bonbons... Ils me donnent de plus en plus mal à la tête...

S'il te plait Patron, je sais que t'en es capable... Et avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je réussi à me redresser en me maintenant

difficilement au mur.

- VENEZ ME CHERCHER, JE SAIS QUE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! hurlais je avant de m'écrouler une nouvelle fois au sol

J'étouffe un crie de douleur.

- S'il vous plait... dis je dans un dernier chuchotement avant de m'endormir de force à cause du cruel manque de sommeil.

"- VENEZ ME CHERCHER, JE SAIS QUE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! hurlais je avant de m'écrouler une nouvelle fois au sol"

Quelque part, au plus profond du jeune garçon endormi, résonne encore cette phrase criée avec désespoir... Au fond de cet être se trouve 5 personnes dans des états physiques et mentaux très différents les uns les autres. L'un d'entre eux planait comme à son habitude, un autre était plongé dans ses livres pour essayer de sortir leur créateur de là. Un jeune garçon, qui était le plus touché de tous, était assis au sol et pleurait, son grand frère habillé d'un kigurumi s'assoit à ses cotés pour le consoler du mieux qu'il le

pouvait sans grand succès. Un peu plus loin en retré se trouve un homme habillé en noir frappant le mur de toute ses forces et en

criant.

- Patron, calme toi s'il te plait ! Sa ne sers à rien,il ne nous entend pas... les médicaments font effet sur lui et tu fais encore

plus pleurer le Geek.

- Ta gueule la japonaise !

bien qu'il lui ait répondu cette magnifique phrase, il se calme peu à peu et il s'arrête même de frapper le mur.

- Putain, je le jure qu'on va te sortir d'ici, gamin... chuchote le patron en s'asseyant contre le mur.


End file.
